The objective of this study is to evaluate the role of common geneticvariations in genes involved in lipid metabolism in determining plasma lipoprotein-lipid levels in African populations. The proposal will use molecular techniques including PCR and DNA sequencing, to detect common genetic variations in the proposed loci.